Perfect Payback
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: After Mello invades SPK headquaters, Near comes to find him. What does Near want and why is he acting so weird? melloXnear oneshot lemon!


**So today is December 13th and you all know what that means right? It is our dear Mello's birthday. This fic however would be strange to call a dedication. It's not a happy story so be warned, and Mello isn't exactly a nice guy in it. Near is kinda OCC, but the point of the story is that he has a momentary weakness. Mello's not too bad, maybe a little OCC but not much. Please enjoy!**

Near stood outside the door of the abandon building. To innocent by-passers the building seemed completely empty, but Near knew that wasn't the case. He had followed someone by satellite feed to that very location. Now that he was there, he wasn't sure what to do. He never felt nervous about anything before, but this was different.

Despite his conflicting feelings, he forced himself to knock on the door. He heard the locks on the other side click out of place and the door opened. There stood a tall teenager with shoulder length blonde hair and a scar of the left side of his face. He looked surprised to see the white haired boy in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Near?" he said with a bit of disgust lacing his voice.

Near didn't make eye contact with the older boy. He wasn't sure he could. He hadn't been able to look at Mello when he had invaded the SPK headquarters with Linder. Near took a deep breath and forced himself to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you. We weren't in a position to speak to each other with my team listening to us."

Mello sighed and opened up the door further.

"Come inside then I guess."

Near complied and entered the room. There wasn't much inside. There were only a few dim lights in the room since Mello didn't want anyone outside the building to come investigate its inhabitants. The furnishing of the room consisted of a couch, a chair, and a table with a variety of different computers sitting on it. Across the room Near could see an open door which he assumed led to a bedroom.

"Are we alone?" Near asked.

Mello nodded, "Ya, Matt went out for surveillance, which you don't need to know any details about."

"Of course," Near said.

Mello sat on the couch, "How did you even get here?"

Near sat next to him, "I drove. I don't have a license or have even attempted driving before, but it's fairly simple when you use logic."

Mello rolled his eyes, "So you're still a stuck up know-it-all. Some things never change."

"You seem like you've changed though. You're more mature than when you were at Wammy," Near commented.

"I suppose so," Mello said.

They sat in awkward silence. Near was refusing to speak, and Mello started to feel annoyed.

"Okay, seriously, Near. What the hell did you come here for? I'm sure you must have had a reason." Mello demanded.

To Mello's surprise, Near's face started heating up. He looked extremely nervous for some reason.

"I...ummm..." Near tried to say.

Mello raised an eyebrow. This was extremely out of character for Near to be unsure.

"I haven't seen you in so long. When you came to the headquarters today I couldn't bring myself to look at you. Over the years I had imagined what it would be like when we met again. That situation with Linder being supposedly held hostage wasn't what I hoped it would be. So I thought I could find out where you were hiding and maybe things would go better."

"And what exactly were you hoping for?" Mello questioned, intrigued.

Now Near was completely silent again. His usually pale white cheeks were a dark shade of red. His eyes that on a normal day were completely emotionless and uncaring darted nervously from one side of the room to another, anywhere but where Mello was sitting.

Mello was beginning to understand exactly what was going on with Near. He'd seen people act similar to this before. He never thought someone as inhuman as Near could have normal emotions. He slid closer to Near on couch while the younger looked more and more uncomfortable as Mello approached him. Near finally look up and saw the smirk on Mello's face.

"What were you hoping for, Near?" Mello asked, deciding right then to have some fun with the boy who had belittled him for so many years. He realized he could have complete control of this very rare situation. He put a hand on the boy's knee, and Near jumped in surprise.

"W...what are you doing?" Near stuttered.

Mello experimented by rubbing the boy's leg. Near looked uncomfortable but Mello sensed something else besides that. He could see feelings that Near was either trying to hide or didn't even realize he had them himself. Near was so unattached to a normal reality that he may have come blindly and have no idea what to do with his emotions. To Mello, it was far too great an opportunity to pass up. This would be the perfect chance for revenge.

"Poor little Near," Mello said as he continued to tease Near's leg, going slightly higher, "You honestly have no idea what you were hoping to happen. You have a vague, general idea of what you secretly want, but you don't know how to act on it. You just need a little bit of help."

Near looked flustered and ashamed at how satisfied he truly was with Mello's touches. Mello decided to test how far he could take it. He pushed Near to lie down on the couch and captured the other's lips. Near weakly struggled, but graciously allowed Mello to do as he wished. Mello ran his tongue over the other's lips and slid the wet muscle inside. Near wasn't sure how to react so he allowed Mello to ravish every inch of his pliable mouth. He let out quiet moans as his damp cavern was massaged from the inside by the blonde's incredible skilled tongue.

Mello suddenly stood up from the couch, holding the surprised Near in his arms. The younger barely weighed anything so it was very easy. Barely breaking the kiss, he brought them into the bedroom. There he laid the boy on the bed, lips still connected. He started tugging at the bottom of Near's shirt. Near whimpered and tried to push him away. Mello knew Near was very sensitive about his body, but this had become Mello's game. He made all the rules, and if you wanted to participate, you had to follow them.

"Don't fight it," he ordered Near.

He removed the shirt while his mouth moved down to Near's neck, biting the snow-white flesh and leaving breaks on the smooth, prefect surface. He pulled down the white pajama pants as well as the underwear, making Near as exposed as his unsure emotions. Near tried to hide his most private area, but Mello roughly forced the hands away.

"There's no need for that here."

Mello moved to lean against the headboard of the bed, still grasping one of Near's wrists to make sure the teenager wouldn't run away.

"I know you are aching for this to happen. If you were talking to anyone else you would instantly deny it, but I can see you for what you truly are. You're just a weak, needy teenager who desperately wants to be taken," Mello said with a sadistic smirk on his face, "If you want this to happen now, you need to prepare me. As much as I would love to see you in pain I think you would prefer it if you had some preparation. So I'll make you a deal. Suck me off and I'll give you exactly what you so desire."

Near's blush returned. He had never been spoken to in such a lewd way before.

"I'm not sure about this, Mello," he whispered shyly.

Mello reached for his zipper and pulled it down, letting his aching erection break free of its cloth prison. Near looked at it in fear, but also a little curiosity.

"Don't make me say it twice," Mello warned.

Near gulped and leaned down so his mouth was lingering above the hard length. He slowly licked the tip. He then took it in his mouth and, still feeling slightly unsure, started to bob his head a little. When he bobbed his head he would take in a little more each time. It was slow but Mello wasn't going to be so tough on him as to force him to go faster. Not yet anyways. Near guessed what to do next and used his tongue and teeth to massage the length. Mello would moan when he felt the teeth scratch him. He has to admit Near wasn't doing too bad for his first time. He felt his climax slowly approaching and figured now wasn't the right time to do that. That wasn't the hole he wasn't to fill up. He pulled himself out of the mouth and flipped Near under him. Near gasped from the shock of the impact, and Mello seized the opportunity to stick three fingers in the open mouth. Near have him a questioning look.

"Trust me, you'll be in a lot of pain if I didn't do this. Suck on them. Make sure they are nice and wet," Mello said.

Near nodded and licked the three digits. He made sure each was coated with a thick sheet of saliva. Once Mello deemed the job done, he pulled them out. He brought the first one down to Near's untouched entrance, and after teasing the outside of the ring, pushed it inside. Near quietly whined from the pain. Mello moved it around slowly, getting him used to the feeling, and then gently slid in the next two. He moved the long digits around, scissoring them as he went. Near whimpered and moaned from the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure. When the walls were loosened, Mello retracted. Near looked upset from the emptiness.

"Don't worry about that. I have something you will like even more," Mello said, lining this tip at the twitching entrance.

Slowly he put his cock inside, the tip sliding in with a little resistance. Near wanted to cry out in agony. He never had felt the need to before, but then again he had never felt pain so terrible before. Mello slowly slid in more, gradually adding each inch. It felt like Near's ass was being torn apart. He felt Mello's base hit his cheeks, signaling that the blonde was completely inside him. Not waiting for an okay to go, Mello started moving. He slid out to the tip, then slammed right back in. Near cried out. Mello loved hearing those emotions. Knowing he was the one person who could break down Near's cold exterior was pure bliss. He thrust in and out, the walls loosening around him as he continued. Suddenly he hit a certain gland inside the younger boy, and Near moaned loudly.

"Right there!" Near called out, completely lost in the pleasure, "Harder!"

Mello smirked and hit that same area, over and over again, getting a full out moan from Near every time. He put his hand on Near's ignored cock and pumped it in time with his rough motions. He contained to slid in and out vigorously. He could feel Near begin to tense up.

"I can't...hold it," Near said in between his moans.

Mello speed up, working even harder. Near cried out one last time as released over his stomach and Mello's. As Near climaxed, his walls clamped around Mello's cock, causing him to meet his own release. He emptied his hot cum inside of Near. Gasping for breath, he pulled himself out.

"Was that what you hoped for, Near?" He said in a mocking tone.

Near mustered up enough energy to nod his head.

"I'm glad. Now get out of my sight."

Near looked alarmed.

"What do you mean?" Near asked, feeling hurt.

Mello laughed, "You hoped this would mean something? You act like you were so much better than me for so many years. You were always on top while I was stuck being second. Now you come crawling to me for acceptance after you rejected me for so long. Well it was my turn to be on top, and that's all it was. It's time for you to leave."

Near quietly got up and put on his clothes, refusing to make eye contact once again. He felt the warm liquid trail down his leg as he stood up and he felt ashamed. When he was dressed he forced himself to look Mello in the eyes, tears gently pouring out of his own.

"I know I probably deserve this. I just want to say I'm sorry for ignoring you. When we were little I couldn't place how I felt about you so I just decided I should ignored you. When you came to see me earlier today, I got a strange feeling. I knew I needed to see you again. But I guess it was just selfish of me. Good bye."

He walked out a door and left Mello behind forever.

Mello felt bad despite his success in the revenge.

"It's probably for the best," Mello sighed, "I don't think I have much longer anyways."

**So what did you think? I know it was a sad ending, but that's what it is. Please review and fav it!**

**Love, Izzy**

**p.s. if this was too similar to my last story (my DamienXpip one), I'm sorry. I wrote this around the same time. I have to work on improving my technique.**


End file.
